We Go Together
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. She was drawn to Dean because he understood. He protected, he held, he loved and he cared. That's what she needed. Jo Harvelle needed someone to care. It transpired that Dean Winchester did too. Rated M for language and content. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. She was drawn to Dean because he understood. He protected, he held, he loved and he cared. That's what she needed. Jo Harvelle needed someone to care. It transpired that Dean Winchester did too. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you like this fic. Jo and Dean are already together and have been for three years.

**Background info:** Jo's father left before she was born and Dean's mother died in a house fire.

**

* * *

We Go Together **

**-One- **

_She was drawn to Dean because he understood. He protected, he held, he loved and he cared. That's what she needed. Jo Harvelle needed someone to care. It transpired that Dean Winchester did too._

Jo sat outside her new home, thinking of her recently deceased mother, Ellen. Cancer had to be the worst way to go. Ellen had a long, drawn out and damn painful end to her life, and if Jo could have, she'd have taken her mother's pain away without hesitation. She stayed by her mom's side until the very end, stroking her face tenderly as she slipped into eternal sleep. Her new carers, Karen and Bobby Singer were trying so hard to understand and to comfort her, but the only person who could understand such grief was Dean Winchester. His father John and his little brother Sam were the only people he had left, apart from Jo of course. She broke into tears and grabbed her cell phone. She pressed number one on her speed dial and smiled through the pain as she heard that familiar voice on the end of the line.

* * *

The Impala pulled up outside Dean's house and the seventeen year olds were met by John as he left for another out of town trip.

"Hey, Jo." He called as he walked down the steps, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright thanks, John." Jo replied, trying to keep her tears back as the older man rubbed her back before heading to his car.

When he was out of sight, Jo looked up at her boyfriend with tearful eyes and Dean grimaced, pulling her into an embrace.

"Dean…" she whispered, "I really miss my mom…and I know it's pathetic and chick-flick but I do…"

"It's not pathetic to miss your mother, Jo," Dean replied, kissing her temple, "I still miss mine."

That's when Jo broke into tears and held onto Dean tightly, Dean keeping her safe in his arms until she calmed a little.

"Come on." He said softly, sliding their hands together and leading her into the house.

* * *

As Dean pulled his shirt off, Jo noticed another set of bruises on him, frowning as she ran her fingers over them and Dean winced.

"It's not…umm…it's not easy having a little brother with anger issues…" Dean said quietly, Jo knowing perfectly well how much it hurt him both physically and emotionally when Sam had a temper tantrum.

He had them a lot, but not of the childish kind. It was an issue he'd had since their mother had passed away when he was five and Dean was nine.

"Dean…you can't let him hurt you that way." She whispered, sighing softly when Dean lowered himself so their bodies were flush and kissing her lips.

"We'll talk about it later." He whispered kissing her cheek and then her neck, Jo's small hands carding through his hair and resting on his face.

That was always Dean's solution: We'll talk about it later. Jo remembered that they rarely talked about things and she knew this couldn't be good for them.

The shouting began downstairs and Dean jumped straight off of Jo, running down the stairs to calm Sam down before he hurt himself again.

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. She was drawn to Dean because he understood. He protected, he held, he loved and he cared. That's what she needed. Jo Harvelle needed someone to care. It transpired that Dean Winchester did too. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **WOO! REVIEWING ALREADY! Well I hope you like this chapter! xxxx

**

* * *

We Go Together **

**-Two- **

Jo sighed and slipped her shirt on, following Dean downstairs to find him trying to restrain a very angry thirteen year old.

"No!" Sam cried, hot tears of fury streaming down his face, "It's not fair! How come Crowley always has to embarrass _me_?"

"Okay, Sammy…" Dean said as calmly as he could, "Remember what Pamela said about how to calm down. Deep breaths and count to ten."

It didn't help that the other kids who were supposed to be Sam's friends sometimes took their jokes too far and it just made him angry and frustrated. They knew that he had a problem, yet they still made jokes. Sam said he didn't mind, but every time his best friend from nursery, Jessica, took his hand and told him not to let them make jokes about his behavioural problems.

Sam tried so hard to calm down, but the tears kept coming so Dean just pulled him close, taking a few punches to the back from Sam as the boy let out his last bit of frustration before slumping to his knees. Dean knelt with Sam and cradled him in an embrace, whispering soft assurances to him and rocking him back and forth. Jo sighed and made her way over, kneeling by them and joining in the hug.

"Hi, Jo." Sam whispered, Jo smiling and stroking his hair.

"Hi, Sam."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Dean said as he and Jo headed back up to his room, sharing sweet kisses in between words, "Sorry, Jo…"

"Shhh," Jo whispered as Dean pressed her against the bedroom door, "Don't apologise for Sam."

Their lips met in a breathtaking kiss and they entered the room, Dean being pressed up against the door this time. Dean lifted Jo so her legs wrapped around her waist, kisses exchanged between them as Jo held Dean's head in tender hands. They ended up on the bed again, Dean pulling his shirt off as Jo pulled hers off too, and revealing that chest Dean knew and loved, that torso that he dreamed of every night. He kissed Jo's lips and moved in a straight line down her chin, neck, chest and stomach, focussing his attention around her waist since that's where she was most sensitive.

"Dean…" she breathed, "Oh God…"

Dean's hands moved to her bra, ready to take it off but Jo stopped him.

"Dean, stop!" She whispered, Dean looking up at her with confusion, "I'm sorry…I'm not…I'm not ready…"

God, she felt stupid saying that, but Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around her, lying between her parted legs and kissing her again. Jo's arms slipped under Dean's and she held his shoulders with gentle fingers, squeezing occasionally when Dean licked and nipped her neck. They found their lower bodies rocking together a little and both of them breathing heavily.

"Fuck…" Dean hissed, feeling his erection growing in his jeans, "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's alright." Jo said softly, Dean pulling away from her and laying by her side.

"It'll go away in a minute." Dean said, laying on his back and waiting for the hardness to fade away.

Jo suddenly had the urge, despite her fear, to take their relationship further.

"Don't let it go away…" She whispered, her voice shaking a little as she reached her hands behind her back, Dean sitting up with curiosity.

He watched as Jo unhooked her bra and removed it, revealing those surprisingly ample breasts Dean had been longing to see. He was so hard now he wanted to burst and he kissed Jo's lips roughly, feeling her hold onto him as he pulled her into his lap, their bare chests pressing together. Dean let out a shaky breath and kissed Jo's neck, moving her hair to one side so he could work his lips around her neck, shoulders and chest, Jo leaning up so his lips were near her breasts.

"Dean, please…" She whispered, placing her hands on his face gently as she knelt up.

Dean kissed around her left breast before taking her nipple in his mouth, Jo letting out an uncontrollable moan as he did. Sweat started to pepper their skin but they didn't care. Jo was flushing, partially from embarrassment but also from pleasure.

"D-Dean…" She panted, "Dean! Oh…oh God!"

Dean moved across to the other and Jo moaned again, throwing her head back as she felt the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced. Bucking her hips against Dean, Jo set back down, Dean kissing up her chest to her shoulders and neck, jaw and lips. Their hips rocked more and soon both were flushed and shivering, sweating slightly as they released groans of pleasure. They came, they held each other and they kissed, trembling through their shared bliss before coming down from their high and just content to embrace.

"Dean," Jo whispered with a smile, biting Dean's ear lobe lightly, "You're amazing…"

"You're beautiful." Dean replied with a grin, "Fucking awesome."

They shared another tender kiss before Jo reached for her bra with a shaking hand, slipping it back on and fastening it. She wound her arms back around Dean and rested her head on his shoulder, Dean sitting back and letting her climb off of him only for her to snuggle into his side again.

If that was just part of foreplay, how amazing was sex going to be?

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Comments are lurved xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. She was drawn to Dean because he understood. He protected, he held, he loved and he cared. That's what she needed. Jo Harvelle needed someone to care. It transpired that Dean Winchester did too. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

We Go Together **

**-Three- **

Dean couldn't take much more of this. He couldn't listen to Sam kicking and screaming like this anymore. The boy was so frustrated because yet again, Crowley had made a joke about Sam's anger problems. Dean had hit him in the face for that, and hopefully that would teach Crowley to not do it anymore. Not knowing what else to do, Dean called his godfather.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked, sighing in relief when Bobby answered.

_"__Dean? What's wrong?" _Bobby asked, panicking at Dean's shaky breathing on the other end of the line.

"It's Sammy…he won't calm down! I don't know what to do!" Dean exclaimed.

_"Okay, take deep breaths and you stay as calm as you can, I'm on my way."_ Bobby assured him.

A good ten minutes later, Bobby showed up on the Winchesters' doorstep, entering to hear the commotion of Sam in his room trashing the place. Dean was sat on the stairs, head in hands as he tried to think of what to do.

"Dean…"

Dean's head snapped up and he looked at his godfather, standing and looking upward to where the angry sobs were coming from.

"I'll go up, Dean." Bobby said, Dean following him anyway just in case.

Bobby knocked on the bedroom door, hearing the sobbing grow louder inside the room.

"Sam? It's Uncle Bobby." He said softly, "Let me in, buddy."

How Bobby did it, Dean would never know, but Sam opened the door, his face red and breathing heavy. He suddenly began to gasp and his eyes filled with more tears as his chest tightened.

"Shit, his asthma!" Dean breathed, running into the bathroom to get Sam's inhaler.

On return, he found Sam sat with Bobby, looking up at Dean with fearful eyes.

"Here, bro." Dean said gently, passing Sam his inhaler for the younger boy to take.

After his medication, Sam began to calm down and he looked at Dean, lower lip trembling again.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, breaking into more tears, "Sorry…"

"No, it's alright." Dean whispered, pulling Sam into a hug, "It's okay."

* * *

The young lovers walked through the cemetery with their fingers loosely entwined, Jo with a bunch of flowers in her spare hand, Dean also with a bunch of flowers in his spare hand. Ellen's grave rested near the centre of the cemetery and Jo remembered exactly where it was. As she dealt with the flowers, she could feel people's pitying eyes burning holes in her back as she said sweet words to her mother.

"Bobby and Karen are looking after me." She told her mom, "I hope God's looking after you."

"Hey, Ellen." Dean said softly, "It's been a while, huh? I'm looking after Jo, don't worry."

"I love you, Mom." Jo whispered, a tear escaping her eyes as she stood with Dean, "I'll be back soon. Bye, Momma."

"Bye, Ellen." Dean added, "We won't be gone long."

They stood in silence for a moment before heading to find Mary, beneath her favourite tree, the giant oak near the edge of the cemetery. Her gravestone was still beautiful, John's flowers on one side, the bouquet from Dean and Sam about to lay opposite them.

"Hey, Mom." Dean said gently, "Hope you're okay."

"Hi, Mary." Jo said sweetly, kneeling down to see to the flowers with Dean, "I'm keeping him under control, don't fret."

"Sammy's still getting mad, but he's getting better," Dean promised, "He is, I swear. I'm trying to keep him safe when Dad's not around. He works hard for us."

The pair stood up and held hands, Dean wiping his eyes and Jo wiping her own.

"Bye, Mom." He said softly, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Bye, Mary." Jo added, squeezing Dean's hand, "We love you."

With that, they headed back through the cemetery, Dean slipping an arm around his girlfriend when she let out a small shaky sigh.

"You okay?" He asked, Jo nodding in response and wiping her eyes.

"Are you?" She countered, Dean also nodding and kissing her head as they headed back to the car.

* * *

Dean's eighteenth birthday had arrived, and Jo's would follow a mere few weeks. They were planning on making love on Jo's birthday, and for Dean's they'd decided on a night of passionate foreplay.

Dean lay upon Jo as they shared tender kisses, Jo's hands holding Dean's upper arms lightly, gripping them occasionally when Dean leaned into her neck. He lowered himself right down so they were flush together after pulling his shirt off. His hands moved around to the back of her and unhooked her bra, pulling it from her before her hands found his jeans.

Soon both of them had their jeans missing and just wore their underwear, slipping under Dean's bed sheets, kissing more and more as usual and holding each other. Jo breathed a shaky sigh as her boyfriend kissed her chest and breasts, hands finding his hair as he worked wonders with his lips around her chest.

"Dean…" She breathed, Dean looking up and seeing her eyes blown wide with lust.

She took his hand and lowered it, letting him rest it on her stomach. She kissed his lips and pulled her underwear off.

"Don't look…" She whispered, "Just feel…"

Dean took a deep breath and kissed Jo's lips again, running his hand further down and stopping as Jo shivered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Jo nodding in response and sighing as Dean lowered his hand and found that sensitive spot that made Jo arch from the mattress, letting out a loud moan.

Dean smiled a little and kissed Jo's lips, moving his fingers in a circle and feeling her legs twitch against his sides.

"D-Dean…Oh…Oh God…" She breathed, "Dean!"

Dean licked and nipped at her neck, Jo crying out and gripping him tight as she came. She breathed in harsh pants and held Dean's shoulders, letting out a shaky moan as Dean kissed her neck and lips. Breaking away, Dean looked down at Jo who smiled and bit her lip. He smiled back and kissed her lips.

"How was it?"

Jo, whose body was sweating slightly, giggled and looked up at Dean.

"Wonderful." She replied, "Thank you."

The pair of them shared a deep look and Dean leaned a little closer, saying those three words Jo had been waiting for.

"I love you."

Jo's heart stopped for a moment and tears filled her eyes. He'd finally said it after three years.

"I love you too."

Dean smiled and kissed Jo's lips, wiping her tears and gasping as she cupped his erection through his boxers.

"My turn." She said with a smile, Dean rolling them over as they remained wrapped in his bed sheets, pulling his boxers down as Jo closed her eyes.

He took her hand and let her fingertips brush against his erection. He let out a quaking sigh and as Jo moved closer to him, curling into his side as she kept her eyes trained on his face, kissing him gently as she wrapped delicate fingers around Dean's length. Dean closed his eyes and turned his head, resting it against Jo's as he relaxed. Jo began to move her hand up and down, getting used to the feeling of Dean in her hand. She squeezed a little and Dean moaned softly, his eyes remaining closed as he stayed relaxed against her.

"Jo…" He whispered, "Faster…"

Jo sped her wrist's movements up and Dean grimaced, moaning a little louder and then into a kiss that Jo pressed to his lips.

"Dean….are you okay?" She asked, seeing his frown and worrying.

Dean pressed closer to her and nodded, sighing a little and kissing her lips.

"Don't stop…" He whispered, Jo complying and moving her hand again, "Just…Oh God…"

They were so close that the heat between them was incredible, Jo watching Dean's face as it changed through the pleasure. He looked beautiful through it all and finally he let out a low moan, coming over Jo's hand. He turned his head that little bit further and Jo kissed his lips, smiling as he relaxed against her, trembling, sweating and flushing a little. Dean finally opened his eyes and they looked at each other, sharing a sweet smile and tender kiss before relaxing to sleep.

"Love you, Jo."

"Love you, Dean."

-TBC-


End file.
